If The Rain
by Reina Mitsu
Summary: apakah mungkin jika hujan pelangi akan muncul untuk menghiburku Kaien? katakanlah padaku! *summary sederhana *gomen*


**Saya hadir dengan membawa fict one shoot*padahal fict yang lain ga beres2*getok!* oke langsung aja dinikmati *?* :P**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/ Comfort**

**Bleach always forever **** Taito Kubo**

**Warning: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ^^/**

If The Rain...

**Rukia POV (Full)**

Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan hidupku yang selalu berliku seperti ini. Aku tak tahu mengapa semua yang tak pernah ku bayangkan justru seperti ini. Manis, pahit, begitu seterusnya. Terus saja terulang kisah-kisah konyol itu. Ya... Semua dimulai sejak hari itu... Hari yang seharusnya tak pernah aku buka dan mulai.

Tokyo, 14 Februari...

Hari ini adalah kepindahanku ke sebuah sekolah di Tokyo, Tokyo High School... Itulah nama sekolah baruku. Aku dulu tinggal di Karakura. Namun, ayah membawaku serta ibuku untuk pindah ke Tokyo. Alasannya adalah perusahaan ayah yang maju dengan pesat membuat pekerjaan di Tokyo jadi lebih padat.

Ah... Ini dia sekolah baruku. Mewah dan indah, semoga saja aku mempunyai teman yang baik disini.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan kepala sekolah yang bernama Retsu Unohana, ia mengantarkanku ke ruang kelas. Kelas X-1 adalah kelasku, kami berdua masuk ke sana dan ia memperkenalkanku pada teman-teman. Aku pun memperkenalkan diri sendiri. "Kuchiki Rukia, dari Karakura. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian." Sapaku ringan kepada mereka. Baiknya mereka sepertinya menyambut kedatanganku dengan terbuka.

Aku duduk disebelah pria berambut hitam dengan bola mata kehijauan, yang sedari tadi tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Entahlah apa yang ku rasakan saat melihatnya... Terasa jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, tubuhnya besar dibandingkan denganku. Wajahnjya cukup tam..pan? Ah.. Apa yang ku katakan tadi? Wajahku memanas dengan sendirinya.

"Hai, aku Kaien Shiba. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kuchiki." Ucapnya padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, entah mengapa aku jadi gugup begini.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi,syukurlah hari ini begitu cepat. Aku tak mau terlalu lama duduk berdampingan dengan Shiba Kaien. Walaupun esok dan seterusnya begitu... huft...

"Hai, Kuchiki!"

Eh ada yang memanggilku... Ketika aku menengok ke sumber suara terlihat pria yang duduk berdampingan denganku di kelas yang tersenyum sambil melambai. Lalu ia mendekat ke arahku dengan sepeda yang ia bawa.

"Hai, pulang bersama?" Ucapnya padaku. Aku yang merasa kaget hanya merespon dengan "A-apa?" Bodoh, rutukku kepada diri sendiri yang gugup hanya karena ucapannya.

"Ah, kau mau pulang bersamaku tidak?" Ia mengulangi ucapannya padaku.

Aku terdiam sejenak kemudian... "Ya, tentu." Jawabku singkat. Tak ada salahnya kan menerima ajakannya. Hehe...

Ia bertanya dimana alamat rumahku. Aku langsung menjawabnya namun agak hati-hati sebab masih baru, takut jika salah menyebutkan. Sepanjang perjalanan bagiku menyenangkan dan tidak membosankan karena ia banyak bicara dan pandai bergurai. Sungguh pria unik.

.

.

15 menit kemudian kami sampai di rumahku, dia berpamitan sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Saat itu aku tak sadar tersenyum dengan lepasnya...

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari ku lalui, aku tahu tentang dia perlahan. Ternyata Kaien itu anak pintar. Aku mendengar dari Momo, gadis manis teman sekelas kami yang duduk dibelakangku. Kaien sekolah disini karena mendapat beasiswa,wow... Hebat juga! Padahal wajahnya konyol sekali. Tak disangka... haha...

Aku sadar memiliki suatu kehangatan saat dekat Kaien, dia manis sekali, humoris, perhatian dan terkadang membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Waaw~ apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Entahlah, tapi aku menyukai perasaan ini...

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Kaien mengajakku ke Tropical Land. Aku sangat senang... Kalian tahu? Teman-teman mengira kami berdua adalah sepasang kekasih karena kami selalu bersama. Jujur saja aku juga ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Aku menyukainya, sangat. Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran mengapa ia kadang mengatakan 'Aku sayang kamu, Kuchiki.'

Aku sendiri cuek menanggapi perkataanya itu. Aku pikir itu hanya sayang karena sahabat. Namun penasaran juga... Di mata Kaien aku ini apa? Benarkah hanya sahabat? Rasa memiliki Kaien menggebu-gebu dalam hatiku. Saat ini kami sedang makan bento di bawah pohon momiji. Cukup hening, aku pun mulai membuka suara.

"Kaien, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Sambil memandang wajahnya dengan serius.

"Tentu, tanya apa? Sepertinya serius sekali?" Responnya yang memandangku juga.

Ku menghela nafas. Berdoa yang terbaik.

"Aku ini... Di matamu seperti apa?" Dengan kehati-hatian tanyaku padanya. Ku melihat ekspresi kaget dari wajah Kaien atas perkataanku.

Membuatku menundukan wajah karena merasa salah.

"Hmm... Aku di matamu seperti apa?" Kaget atas apa yang ia katakan. Ku tolehkan wajahku ke arahnya. Mengapa? Pertanyaanku dikembalikan padaku?

Ku lihat ia seperti menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku suka padamu, sayang juga. Aku merasa nyaman dan aman didekatmu." Jawabku dengan penuh keyakinan. Dia memandanagi bola mataku mencaria apakah ada kebohongan dari yang ku katakan.

"Aku juga sayang padamu... Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali melindungimu.. Rukia... Aku menyukai semua hal tentangmu, perhatian, cerewetnya kamu... Semuanya~ belum pernah ada gadis yang memperlakukan aku seperti itu. Aku bahagia dan bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu." Katanya dengan senyum hangat yang ia tujukan padaku. Tak sadar aku pun tersenyum, senang. Dan akhirnya... Ia memanggilku 'Rukia'.

" Jika aku menjadi kekasih orang lain, apakah kau akan cemburu, akan rela?" Tanyaku agak sedikit jail dan berharap ia akan menjawab 'Ya'

"Yaa... Jujur aku pasti akan cemburu dan sangat tidak rela." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ku rasa sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sekilas semburat merah terlihat dipipinya.

"Jika begitu, maukah kau menjaga hatiku? Jangan sampai orang lain menyentuhnya." Ucapku dengan senyum lembut.

"Tentu, Rukia." Kemudian kami berpelukan dengan erat. Tangggal 20 Juni adalah tanggal spesial bagkku. Ku rasa hidupku akan bahagia selamanya. Namun, aku salah... Sebaliknya, bencana akan datang padaku...

.

.

.

.

.

20 Agustus... 05.00 pagi

Aku terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhku. Kaget yang amat sangat, aku bermimpi berpisah dengan Kaien. Astaga.. Buruk sekali mimpi ini. Dengan tergesa aku segera mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Kaien.

Tak lama ia membalasnya dengan berkata 'Tenanglah sayang... Itu hanya mimpi, jangan dipikirkan oke?'

Kenapa dia tenang sekali, perasaanku tidak enak. Namun, aku coba menenangkan diri. Itu mimpi... Mimpi... Ucapku mencoba menenangkan hati.

.

.

.

.

.

27 Agustus..

Hari ini Kaien membawaku ke rumahnya untuk diperkenalkan dengan keluarganya. Aku senang sekali...

Dia mengenggam tanganku dengan erat. Hal itu membuatku tegang, entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak begini.

Saat memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang sederhana keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisku.

"Jangan tegang." Katanya meyakinkanku. Ku balas dengan anggukan kecil.

Terlihat seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang duduk, aku pikir mereka ayah dan ibu Kaien.

"Sudah pulang nak?" Sambut wanita itu dengan senyum.

"Iya, bu. Hehe..." Jawabnya sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Ya."

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu..." Bisiknya padaku.

"Perkenalkan.. A-aku... Rukia... Kuchiki... Senang bertemu paman dan bibi." Aku berkata dengan gugup. Saat melihat wajah kedua orang tua Kaien, nampak raut kaget dari wajah mereka.

"Kuchiki? Kau anak dari Byakuya Kuchiki hah?!" Sang ayah bertanya padaku dengan nada membentak penuh amarah.

"Ayah pelankan suaramu, Rukia takut..." Kaien memelukku yang saat itu tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan ayah? Kenapa ayah Kaien seperti tidak menyukai ayah?

"Jawab!" Kilat marah dan benci terlihat dari wajah ayah Kaien.

"I-iya.." Aku berkata dengan gugup.

"Keluar kau! Ayahmu pengkhianat! Brengsek!" Makinya padaku, terasa sakit dan perih hatiku mendengar kata-kata tadi.

"Kaien tinggalkan wanita itu!" Perintahnya sambil menarik tangan Kaien yang membuat pelukannya pada tubuhku terlepas. Aku jatuh...

"Jangan pernah mendekati Kaien lagi!"

Aku pun segera bangkit dan berlari menuju rumah...Perasaanku sangat buruk. Aku pun tak menghiraukan Panggilan Kaien padaku.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu aku tak melihat Kaien lagi. Ia pergi selamanya dari hidupku. Kata wali kelas ia pindah keluar kota. Sungguh aku amat terluka, dia tak berkata apapun padaku. Aku depresi saat itu, semangat hidupku pun melemah dan aku lebih senang menyendiri sambil sesekali menitikan airmata dan memanggil namanya. Selalu saja jika hujan turun aku terkadang tersenyum sendiri mengingat perkataannya saat kita pulang sekolah dan hujan turun. Aku mandi hujan berlari-lari kecil seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Dia segera menarik tanganku untuk berteduh, lalu dia berkata 'Aku benci hujan karena saat jika hujan turun kau jadi melupakanku.' Manis sekali... Aku langsung memeluknya erat. kemudian raut wajahku berubah... Senyum pun memudar begitu saja... Itu semua telah berakhir, aku tahu itu... Aku pun tak mencoba bertanya pada ayah tentang mengapa orangtua Kaien tidak menyukai ayah. Bagiku itu masa lalu dan aku tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Sejak berpisah dengannya, aku banyak memiliki teman pria maupun wanita. Aku mencoba membuka hati untuk pria lain. Aku pikir mungkin dengan itu bisa membuatku lupa pada Kaien.

Aku berpacaran dengan pria yang ku kenal di toko buku. Namanya adalah Ishida Uryu. Pintar dan dewasa. Walau tidak setampan Kaien.. Awalnya aku menolaknya, namun karena simpati aku pun menerimanya. Selama empat bulan kami bersama. Tetapi, aku lelah setiap hari bertengkar dengannya. Ia egois sekali. Jujur aku tak memiliki rasa cinta kepadanya, semua hanya pelampiasan bagiku, pengalih... Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan berpisah dengannya. Aku terkadang sedikit berpikir tidak ada lagi pria baik selain Kaien, tidak ada yang mengerti aku selain Kaien. Frustasi.. Selalu saja begini... Kaien...

.

.

Setelah lulus aku melanjutkan kuliahku di Universitas Tokyo dengan bidang studi sastra jepang. Disana aku bertemu seorang pria berambut nyentrik yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Saat bertemu dengannya aku pikir dia adalah Kaien. Wajah mereka sangat mirip hanya rambut dan bola mata mereka yang berbeda. Kami teman dekat... Sangat... Jujur aku menyukainya. Bahkan aku merasa dia bisa menggantikan posisi Kaien dihatiku. Dia memang lebih dingin dari Kaien namun itu yang membuatnya makin terlihat keren. Teman-teman sering sekali meledek kami berdua yang sikap satu sama lain seperti pasangan kekasih. Sampai-sampai penjaga kampus tersenyum seperti meledek kami. Huft, malu sekali rasanya. Aku sendiri tak pernah ada keinginan untuk menanyakan perasaan Ichigo kepadaku seperti waktu aku bertanya pada Kaien. Bagiku cukup melihatnya bahagia tak perlu menjadikannya kekasih. Aku hanya ingin melihat Ichigo tertawa bahagia...

Aku juga mengerti... Tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kami memiliki pembatas besar pemisah... Takdir tidak mungkin mempersatukan kami. Ichi... Maaf, aku mencintaimu...

Maafkan aku...

Kami selalu bersama, aku nyaman bersamanya. Bahkan kami pernah kabur bersama dari jam kuliah malam haha...

"Hei, midget. Kita bolos yuk, untuk malam ini?" Sambil berjalan mengikuti Rukia yang ada dibelakngnya.

"Apa? Kau mengajarkan hal buruk padaku Jeruk!" Cuek terhadap ajakan Ichigo dan terus berjalan.

"Oh, ayolaah~ temani aku..." Rengek Ichigo memohon kepada Rukia.

"Hah~ baiklah, malam ini saja..." Rukia pun akhirnya menuruti perkataan Ichigo. Dengan hal tersebut perjalanan mereka pun berlainan arah dari tempat tujuan semul, yaitu kampus.

Aku memang agak sedikit takut waktu malam hari pergi berdua saja dengannya. Namun hatiku meyakinkan jika memang ia sayang padaku, aku takkan disentuh olehnya. Dan terbukti sepanjang malam itu ia tak melakukan apa pun padaku. Aku pertama kali mengenalnya bukan di kelas tetapi saat aku berdiri di taman seorang diri di tengah guyuran hujan deras. Ia memanggil-manggil diriku namun tak ku hiraukan. Bagiku dia orang asing untuk apa ikut campur dengan urusanku. So kenal dan so pahlawan.

Ku pikir dia langsung pergi saat aku tak meresponnya...

Ternyata aku salah, dia menarikku ke tempat berteduh dan langsung memarahiku layaknya ibu yang memarahi anaknya. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia menatapku, tak ada jawaban sepatah kata pun dariku membuatnya ikut terdiam. Saat hujan reda ia pamit pergi, aku merespon dengan anggukan kecil yang ku yakin tak terlihat olehnya. Esoknya kami bertemu di kelas... Sejak itu kami berteman baik...

Sampai rasa suka padanya melebihi ambang batas seorang teman... Yaa, aku menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman...

.

.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya menerima kenyataan pahit yang menimpahku kembali. Harus berpisah lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Di bawah derasnya air hujan aku meracau sambil berteriak frustasi memanggil nama Kaien. Perih menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Sakit. Sakit... Kenapa harus Kaien? Kenapa harus Ichigo?

.

.

Kapan aku keluar dari kelam ini Kaien? Kapan? Apa jika hujan turun pelangi akan muncul untuk menghiburku? Katakan padaku Kaien...

.

.

.

Ichigo tiba-tiba pindah untuk melanjutkan studinya ke Amerika. Sebenarnya aku sedih dengan hal itu... Namun mungkin ini yang terbaik. Aku sendiri yang tengah jenuh mengingat banyak kenangan buruk di Jepang memutuskan pindah ke Spanyol. Memulai hidup baruku dan mengubur semua kenangan dengan tiga laki-laki yang menbuat hatiku terluka.

Saat ini aku sedang berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan yang terus-menerus terjadi. Yaa.. Semoga semua baik saja, dan terimaksih untuk seseorang yang memotivasiku, Rey... Seorang pemain sepakbola berbakat.

.

.

.

**Hai.. maaf sudah membuat cerita yang aneh begini. Hihi**

**Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat kalian, apakah fict ini layak saya publish di Fanfiction? Saya mau buat oneshoot, apa segini cukup?**

**Tolong komentar, kritik dan sarannya .^^**

**Graciaas ~:D**

**-,- *mikir* kayaknya kurang romantis deh... menurut kalian?**

**dan makasih buat kak Vinnino Fernand yang udah bantu supaya aku merombak beberapa bagian ^^  
**

**~Reina Mitsu~ **


End file.
